La Botanique est une science noble
by Kucsulain
Summary: Felicia Kalinski, élève de 17 ans à Serdaigle revoit son béguin de jeunesse revenir à Poudlard. Comment va réagir la jeune fille ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Entrez et plongez avec moi dans cette douce histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà avec ma première fiction sur le fandom Harry Potter ! Neville ayant toujours été un personnage que j'admire dans cette saga que j'ai décidé d'écrire sur lui. Je tenterais d'écrire les autres chapitres à 4 ou 5 jours d'intervalles. Et n'oubliez pas : la review est votre amie :D

Disclaimer : l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

Felicia Kalinski, Serdaigle avait toujours admiré depuis le jour de ses 13 ans, Neville Londubat, Gryffondor de son état. Ce dernier, alors âgé de 17 ans, avait profondément marqué la jeune fille par ses connaissances en botanique, sa persévérance au sein de l'A.D et lors de la célèbre mais néanmoins tragique bataille de Poudlard. Il faut dire que la jeune fille se reconnaissait à travers ce grand héros de guerre, enfin du moins se reconnaissait avant qu'il le devienne. Puis vint le jour où Neville quitta le collège, tandis que Felicia continua ses études. Bien que 5 années passèrent avec son lot de coups de foudres, de cœurs en peine et autres, au fond elle n'oubliait pas son premier béguin : Londubat.

* * *

Felicia Kalinski entra enfin en septième et dernière année d'études au fameux collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. La jeune fille timide, peu sûr d'elle que ses camarades avaient connus s'était transformée en belle jeune femme, ayant pris confiance en elle et faisant bien tourner les têtes de ces messieurs.

Le premier jour de cours eut lieu sous un soleil éclatant et chaud, et pour couronner le tout, elle avait cours de Botanique sous les serres où il régnait toujours une chaleur étouffante. Kalinski, accompagnée de ses amies Victoria Jenner, Hailey Lindley et Maya Oliver s'installa autour de l'énorme établis qui régnait dans la serre. Le brouhaha que faisait les élèves de Serdaigle et Serpentard couvrirent le bruit de l'entrée du professeur.

" _Bonjour à tous._ "

Tous se retournèrent pour constater qui venait de parler. Il avait devant un jeune homme qui semblait lui aussi sortir du collège, mais qui avait dans son regard, dans sa manière de se tenir une expérience, une assurance extraordinaire. Grand, brun, une paire de cache-oreilles autour de la nuque, il fixa la classe quelques instants en souriant.

" _Merci de votre attention. Je me présente, je serais votre professeur de Botanique durant votre, je l'espère, dernière année. Je suis Mr Neville .._

_ - Londubat._ " chuchota Felicia, qui n'en revenait pas. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait tant admiré se trouvait là, sous ses yeux en plus d'enseigner la matière qu'il avait toujours aimée. Elle fut étonnée de l'aisance qui se dégageait du jeune homme, du sourire confiant qui était accroché à ses lèvres.

" _Bien, maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, je vais me permettre de vous rappelez quelques consignes et règles vis-à-vis de la Botanique. Bien que certaines personnes la considèrent comme une sous-matière, la Botanique est une science noble. A dire vrai, que serions-nous sans les plantes ? Ce sont elles qui nous aident dans certaines mixtures, potions pour aider. D'autres nous permettent simplement d'avoir un oxygène meilleur. J'espère que vous prendrez conscience de tout cela. Maintenant, commençons._ "

Et pendant près d'une heure, le professeur Londubat rappela aux élèves les règles de sécurité, leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient étudier en cours, le déroulement des examens et ainsi de suite.

Quand la fin du cours, la classe sortit pour se rendre à leurs cours suivant.

" _Neville Londubat, vous voulez dire **LE** Neville Londubat ?!_

_ - Oui lui-même. Je savais qu'il était passionné de Botanique mais de là à le revoir à Poudlard en tant que professeur, j'aurais jamais cru ça._

_ - Et moi j'en connais une qui l'a pas lâché une seconde des yeux._ "

Les trois amies se retournèrent vers Felicia qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis la fin du cours.

" _Hein quoi ? Non non, vous faites pas d'idées, j'étais juste absorbée par son cours !_

_ - Tu voulais pas plutôt dire par ses yeux ?_ " répliqua Maya Oliver qui se prit un coup dans les côtés alors que les deux autres riaient.

"_ Faut bien reconnaître qu'il est devenu sacrément mignon._ "

Et tandis que les trois amies pouffaient, Felicia leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir d'exaspération. Mais elle devait reconnaître que Maya avait raison, elle avait été obnubilé par le jeune homme et moins par le contenu de son cours. Ce premier cours l'avait replongé quelques années en arrière où elle avait toujours voué une admiration sans faille pour Londubat. Et maintenant qu'il était de retour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son béguin pour lui n'avait jamais cessé et que cela était peut-être un signe du destin. Rejetant ses idées au fond de sa mémoire, elle se dépêcha de rattraper ses amies pour le cours suivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite de l'histoire ( qui aura un peu tardé, navrée ). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews.

**Feltongotme** : je suis ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review !

Disclaimer : l'histoire d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Neville Londubat soupira de répit. Après une première matinée de cours, il avait réussi son pari : celui de captiver les élèves. Il devait admettre que le métier de professeur n'était pas facile mais il était totalement satisfait d'avoir eu ce poste. Qui aurait pu se douter que ce balourd de Neville Londubat, comment l'appelaient les ex-Serpentards qu'il avait côtoyé durant sa scolarité, deviendrait professeur à Poudlard et enseignerait à la descendance de ses anciens ennemis ? Lui le premier en aurait rigolé si on lui avait dit ce qu'il deviendrait. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il se sentait le plus heureux de tous. De retour dans cet univers, ce cocoon qu'était le collège. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque et cela le rendait nostalgique.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les coups portés à la porte de la serre. Il fallut un raclement de gorge pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

" _Euh bonjour professeur, désolée de vous dérangez, j'ai oublié mon livre._

- _Non allez-y._ "

Neville ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune fille. Une jolie jeune fille d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il. Tandis qu'il la regardait, la jeune fille se retourna et surpris le regard de son professeur.

" _Je l'ai._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Mon livre. Je l'ai retrouvé._

- _Ah très bien._ "

Alors que l'élève s'apprêtait à sortir de la serre, elle entendit Neville lui demandait son nom de famille.

" _Kalinski, monsieur. Felicia Kalinski._

- _Merci. Allez, ne vous mettez pas en retard à votre prochain cours._ "

Kalinski, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il avait connu une Kalinski durant sa scolarité, qui faisait partie de l'A.D. et qui était plus jeune que lui. Etait-ce elle ? Pris d'un fou rire, il se remémora quand Ron lui avait qu'une troisième de Serdaigle ne cessait de le dévorait du regard. Il avait alors marmonnait dans sa barbe en disant qu'il devait se tromper, après tout le héros était Harry et non lui. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devenait de plus en plus sûr qu'il s'agissait de la même jeune fille.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré son livre oublié, volontairement ou non, Felicia ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rappelant le regard que lui avait jeté son professeur de botanique. Et pourquoi cette question à propos de son nom de famille ? Se souvenait-il d'elle ? Elle secoua la tête dans un signe de résignation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés ou autre, bien qu'ils furent plusieurs fois ensemble dans la même pièce. Et à vrai dire, depuis cette période, elle avait changé et en bien elle espérait. Alors qu'elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait, elle heurta quelque chose et perdit l'équilibre. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un car on lui adressait la parole lui tendit une main.

" _Ca va, rien de cassé ?_

- _Non non, pardon je regardais pas où j'allais._ "

En relevant la tête, elle pensa que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Elle avait devant lui le plus beau des Gryffondor qui faisait chavirer et craquer nombreuses filles au sein du collège. Alexander Travis. Aka Mr tombeur de ses dames. Se ressaisissant, elle répondit au sourire qu'il lui adressait. Qu'il était à tomber avec ce sourire ! Au loin, elle entendit des voix appelait le jeune homme.

" _La prochaine fois, regarde où tu mets les pieds. A bientôt ?_

- _Felicia …_

- _A une prochaine Felicia._ " lui adressa-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en courant, elle se laissa aller contre le mur avec un sourire niais collé aux lèvres. Il venait de lui adresser la parole, de la toucher, enfin du moins la main et lui avait offert le plus beau des sourires. C'était vraiment un beau jour décidément ! Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et découvrit Hailey.

" _Alors poupée, on se fait draguer par le beau Alexander ?_

- _A vrai dire, je l'ai percuté et il m'a relevé. Bonjour la honte si il tentait de me draguer avec mes fesses collées au sol._ "

Elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

" _Plus sérieusement, méfie-toi de lui. Tu connais sa réputation, et même si tu es assez grande reste sur tes gardes._

- _Je sais, t'en fais pas. De toute manière, je n'imagine pas un type comme lui s'intéressait à moi._

- _Ne dis pas de bêtises. S'il était pas aussi .. lui, je suis persuadée qu'il te trouverait intéressante et fantastique comme fille._

- _Oui t'as raison. Je suis fantastique._

- _Alors toi la modestie t'étouffe pas !_ "

Et elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, devant le regard médusé d'un groupe d'élèves qui passaient juste à ce moment devant elles.

" _Bon allez debout, on va être en retard pour notre prochain cours sinon._

- _Et on a quoi ?_

- _Histoire de la magie._

- _Oh non …_

- _Oh si. Courage poupée, on va pouvoir dormir et tu vas pouvoir me parler de ce cher monsieur Londubat_ ! "

Les deux heures s'annonçaient longues, surtout qu'Hailey ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire à propos de Neville. Soupirant, elle suivit son amie et se prépara mentalement à l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir.


End file.
